Radiation/Issue 15
This is Issue 15 of Radiation. Issue 15 Molly was happy to help. She had always been. Every since she was 17, she volunteered at an orphanage twice a week. Soon enough, she began helping at a nursery home, the local hospital and a few times at the local school. And now she was in charge of the food distrubution. She figured it would be a harsh job, as she would have to choose who got to eat, and who didn’t. They had very little food left. Gon and Jed had been gone for a few hours, trying to find food. Molly wasn’t sure, but she thought she saw Graham and that new guy, Alex, leave with them. She handed a can of soup to one of the older couple in the town, Elise and Sam Henderson. Molly knew them well, as they often went to the hospital before the apocalypse. She first got to know Elise and Sam when she still was 19. Sam had broken his leg while painting the house. Molly helped Neil fixing Sam, and as a ‘thank you’, Elise and Sam invited Neil and Molly over for coffee. Neil had another operation, so he had to turn it down, but Molly went. She eventually got to build a very nice relationship with the older couple. “Thank you, sweetie.” Elise said, taking the soup. Three or four people were behind Elise and Sam in the line, waiting to get food. There were only two cans and ten potatoes left, so Molly had to give out food very careful. “I’m sorry I can’t give you more.” Molly said, sounding sincerely sorry. “Don’t think about it.” Sam said, smiling. “We understand.” Molly looked behind them, wathing the people in the line. The next two were Zuko Baldwin and Steve Cunningham. She knew both. Zuko was a homeless, Steve was an architect. Behind them were Neil. Molly didn’t like to admit it to anyone, but she had a small crush on Neil. “Here.” Molly said, just before Elise and Sam would leave the room. She turned to the table, and gave them four potatoes. “You guys deserve it.” “Oh, sweetie.” Elise said, placing her hand on Molly’s arm. “Thank you.” Sam said, still smiling. Then Steve spoke up, walking angrily over to Molly, Elise and Sam. “What the fuck? They get more food just because they’re, what, nice people?” Steve said, sounding very angry. “That’s no fucking way to do your job!” “Hey, Cunningham, relax.” Sam said, raising his hand. “No, old man, you relax.” Steve said, punching him on the shoulder. “I haven’t had food for three fucking days!” Neil and Zuko moved forwards to move Steve out of the room. “No!” Steve yelled. “Fuck you, West! I’m going to fucking kill you!” The room got silent as Neil and Zuko pushed Steve outside, Steve still swearing. “Don’t worry, honey.” Elise said softly. “He wouldn’t hurt you.” “If he tries anything,” Sam said, placing his hand on Molly’s shoulder. “just get me. I’ll kick his ass.” Molly tried to smile, but it was difficult after this. She felt bad for not giving Steve any food, but on the other hand, he punched Sam. “Are you okay, honey?” Elise asked, Sam putting the soup and potatoes into his bag. Molly just nodded. Elise gave her a hug before leaving, Sam just a pat on the shoulder. Molly just stood there for a few minutes before Zuko and Neil returned. She gave Zuko a couple of potatoes and Neil the last. “Hey.” Neil said, looking at Molly. “Are you okay?” Again, Molly just nodded. “What Steve did, that wasn’t okay.” Neil said, walking over to Molly. He held her hand, looking her in the eyes. Neil had been bad with girls, for a very long time. In fact, he only had three or four girlfriends in his entire life. He was good with comforting people though. Probably why he was such a good doctor. Molly looked Neil in the eyes as well. “If you want, I can ask Gene if he...” Neil said, but was cut short by Molly. She closed her eyes and began to kiss Neil. Navigation Category:Radiation Category:Radiation Issues Category:Issues